The Associate
by HeroineOfHeroes
Summary: We all know of The Doctor, and even of The Master. What about The Associate? A Timelord meant to travel the stars in search for The Doctor. This is his story...
1. Chapter 1: Crashing

**The Associate**

Chapter 1: Crashing

It's dark. Too dark. Where am I? What's going on? There. There's a flash of light coming from the distance. I can't feel anything. Wait, am I…Falling? It's becoming hazy now. My eyes won't stay open, if they were even open. Yes, I can feel it. I am falling. But, why?

"Alert! Alert! System malfunction. Crash landing onto planet Earth." That was a system warning from my ship. I can't remember much now, but at least I know I'm crashing. I can see it, almost there now. Hold on tight…

"BOOM!" The ground hissed. What happened? Where am I now? I crawl out of my ship, which is now a pile of junk, and try standing up. I don't last long, and I fall back down. A bunch of gurgling noises comes out of my mouth. "I think I'm dying." I think to myself. "But, I can't. At least not now." I reply back to my thought. The thoughts went on and I grew weaker. I am too weak so my eyes close shut.

I think hours have past. I feel shaking. Soon my eyes open, revealing a man staring at me. He looks concerned. His mouth is moving, but I can't make out the words. I shake my head to wake up my body. There we go, I can move again. I smile at the man, and try standing up. I hold onto his shoulder for balance. "Are you alright?!" I finally hear him say. "Yeah, I just crashed, is all." I reply back. He looks at me so baffled by what I said. I realize something and I asked him, "Oh by the way, what's an Earth?"


	2. Chapter 2: Realization Time

The Associate

Chapter 2: Realization Time

The man's jaw drops to the floor, completely stunned at me. "What?" I ask.

He sighs, "This planet is Earth. Who are you? Why are you here?"

I take a moment to think and finally reply to him, "I'm…..Weak?" He rubs his head and grabs my hand, and starts pulling me, making me follow him. I have no choice but I follow him, and he stops in front of a blue box. I look at it. He looks at me. I look at him. He looks at me. I poke the blue box. He angrily sighs and opens the door. I walk in with him, and I look around.

"Do you know what this is?" He asks me.

I gasp and say, "It's a portable music player!" I smile at him. He looks completely raged and he walks over to me.

He points a finger at me and snaps at me, "This is a TARDIS. My TARDIS. You should know what this is. I read on a signal that you were crashing onto Earth and on the scanner it said you were Gallifreyan! Who are you?!"

I raise my hands up and yell, "I don't know!"

Then a sudden realization came to the man, "No…You've…Regenerated…" I blink at him. I stay silent and all of a sudden it hits me. All my memories come flooding back. Everything that happened from beginning to end. Every single detail, all zooming in my mind.

I burst out, "I was in space, and I got hit by something. Then I came crashing onto Earth! Oh hello, I'm The Associate, very nice to meet you." I smile and shake his hand. He blinks at me and a very happy smile appears on his face.

He then says, "Yes hello, I'm The Doctor."

I then start to walk out of the TARDIS while saying, "I would love to stay and chat, but I'm on a very important mission…Wait," I stop and walk back to him, "Did you say The Doctor?" He nods. I smile and hug him.

"What's with the hug?!" He says.

I reply, "I finally found you!"

He just stares at me.


	3. Chapter 3: Time Goes On

Chapter 3: Time goes on

I then pull away and walk towards the console.

"What about me?" He says, following me.

"It's a long story..." I say staring at the console.

"Oh do go ahead, I've got all the time in the world!" He huffed.

I sigh, "They sent me here. Me and my very close friend."

"There's...More out there?"

"Yes, we had to be incognito. I'm sorry, Doctor. I really am."

"How many?"

"They didn't send many. 4, at least. They scattered us through all of time and space. Different planets, different dimensions, different time lines. You understand."

"No, no I don't understand. How could Gallifrey send 4 of you when it was in a timelock?!"

"It was before you did what you did. We were sent out specifically. We had no choice. I wanted to run. I wanted to run so badly! They convinced me it was for a good cause. The 4 of us became a team, and were given our names."

"Tell me! I need to know!"

"I can't! It could affect all of time and space."

"How can I trust you? I tried trusting The Master, but he's not here anymore."

My eyes grew wide, "You...He was here?"

"Lots of times. I couldn't let him win. Maybe Gallifrey is using all of you just like him."

"Oh, trust me, I know that." Everything was silent after that. After a little while I spoke again, "Our mission was to bring you back to Gallifrey...Dead or alive. I don't know what they plan on doing to you though." "I've had over 900 years to think about it." He sighed. "Wait...That means I'm younger than you." "Does it matter?" "Yeah, it means they took me when I was a young child to be trained to go on the mission." "But why 4 kids?" "Two inspired, two wanted to run. We were meant for it, I suppose." The Doctor was silent after that. It did feel weird so I looked up, and said, "She run alright?" He looked at me and nodded, "Oh yeah, her. Yeah, yeah. She's a tough ol' girl." He smiled then rubbed the console. "I think she likes you. Well, you are new to her." He said. I smiled, now on the other side of the console. I laughed a bit, "You still can't fly her, can you?" His mouth hit the floor, and he snapped, "Yes, I can! I just...Don't try to control her much." I looked at him. Then we both started laughing. "You're silly, Doctor." I said walking over to him. "Yes, and you're just what I need." He grinned. I shrugged and said, "Time goes on, Doctor. Time goes on." 


End file.
